Oliver
Oliver owns The Common Grounds coffee shop, one of the few places in Morganville where both humans and vampires can go without fear of attack, he oversees any deals or trades that happen here. He is a vampire that appears middle aged and typically dresses as a hippie when at the coffee shop. He is also Amelie's second in command. He'd been in Morganville for at least one year at the start of the series. On his first night in town he was the one that attempted to turn Michael into a vampire, and when he failed, Ada protected Michael and downloaded him onto the Glass house. He was Eve's boss, as she worked at Common Grounds, though upon finding out about what he did to Michael, she quit. Oliver is the second in command in Morganville, though the two are nearly equal in power, and at times has a strained relationship with The Founder, Amelie. He believes that some of Amelie's actions, such as allowing humans to defend themselves, puts vampires at risk, which has on occasion led to defiance of The Founder. After the death of his protege Brandon, he took over all of Brandon's charges. He is the Patron of Monica Morrell and her entire family, including Richard, Chief of Police and later Mayor of Morganville. He values power, and has often made it clear to Monica that she is not his boss and that he will not be pushed around like all of the others she tries to intimidate. He is against Bishop, and only helps Amelie because he can't get rid of Bishop by himself. He initially doesn't believe in the Vampire Sickness, and thinks it all a trick by Amelie to allow her to control all vampires. However, Oliver later begins to realise that there is a problem with some vampires, but remains skeptical to the nature of this illness. In Fade Out he is interviewed by Kim. It went as follows: The camera zoomed in, steadied focus, and then the lights came up. "Please give us your name, the date you became a vampire, your birthplace, and your death age." It was Kim's voice, but this time she sounded nervous, not at all the smart-ass Claire knew. "Please." Oliver leaned back in his chair, looking like he'd smelled something nasty, and said, "Oliver. I will keep my family name to myself, if you please. I was made vampire in 1658. I was born in Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire, East Anglia, England, in 1599. So as you see, I was not a young man when I was turned." "Was it your choice?" Oliver stared at Kim, off camera, for so long that even Claire felt nervous. Then he said, "Yes. I was dying. It was my one chance to retain the power I'd attained. The thieving trick of it was that once I'd made my devil's bargain, I couldn't hold the power I sought to keep. So I gained new life, and lost my old one." "Who made you?" "Bishop." "Ah - do you want to say anything about Bishop - " "No." Oliver suddenly stood up, fire in his eyes, and stripped the microphone off in a hail of static. "I'll do no more of this prying. The past is the past. Let it die." Kim, very quietly, said, "But you killed him. Didn't you? You and Amelie?" Oliver's eyes turned red. "You know nothing about it, little girl with your foolish toys. And pray to God you never will." Oliver knocked the camera over, and Kim yelped, and that was it. Fade to black. Though it is implied throughout the series at times, it is confirmed in 'Last Breath' that he had feelings for Amelie. Life before becoming a vampire It is believed, due to his place and year of birth, Myrnin's mentioning the Battle of Drogheda to him, and calling him "Old Ironsides", that he is in fact Oliver Cromwell; however, this has yet to be confirmed, as Oliver has never revealed his full name. However, in Fade Out he says "I was born in Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire, East Anglia, England, in 1599." This is the year in which Oliver Cromwell was born and also the place where he was born. It is also mentioned that Oliver become a vampire in 1658, Oliver Cromwell supposedly died of an illness on September 3rd 1658 and the character was ill at the time of his transformation into a vampire. Appearances *Glass Houses *The Dead Girls' Dance *Midnight Alley *Feast of Fools *Lord of Misrule *Carpe Corpus *Fade Out *Kiss of Death *Ghost Town *Bite Club *Last Breath *Black Dawn *Bitter Blood *Fall of Night *Daylighters Category:Vampires Category:Characters